


Something stupid

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Something stupid

[Sam & Jack-Something stupid](https://youtu.be/pF5I_59yjmU)


End file.
